Te Odio
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Tres chicas aparecerán de la nada, con una misión muy importante, una aventura interdimencional se habré paso, y ciertas heroínas y villanos tendrán que colaborar. Como podrías decirle a una persona que la odias, si realmente la amas.


**_Capítulo 1._**

Estaban tranquilamente, 3 chicas de 13 años, que amablemente discutían por una tarea.

-¡Maldita sea, te dije que no era así burra!- Grito una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, que era lacio y le llegaba hasta los hombros, lo tenía amarrado en una coleta de lado alta, en el cual tenía un listón naranja, sus ojos eran de un peculiar color anaranjado, además usaba lentes de marco negro. Se veía realmente enojada, y hacia mofletes con sus mejillas.

-¡No me digas burra nerd!- Grito una chica con ojos de color avellana, tenía el cabello rosa chicle, y caía libremente en tirabuzones hasta su cintura. Ella no usaba lentes. Y al igual que la oji-naranja, se veía cabreada.

-¡No me digas nerd tonta, en todo caso fue culpa de Akako, a ella le dije y no te dijo!-Dijo la del listón naranja apuntando a una chica de anteojos, cabello pelirrojo de un color rojo intenso, lo tenía totalmente lacio, ojos de color chocolate, y usaba una diadema de color negro en el cabello. Ella se veía más tranquila, pero al verla siendo acusada, rápidamente cambio a estar enojada.

-¡Mentira, fue Ren!- Grito histérica, ella había sido la culpable.

-¡Cállense!- Grito una señora anciana desde la planta alta. –Midori, ve por unas sopas instantáneas.- Grito de nuevo, haciendo bufar a la del listón naranja.

-Bien.- dijo resignada la llamada Midori, la de cabello castaño.

Salieron las tres chicas de la casa. El trio, se dirigió al súper mercado no sin antes ir a visitar un amigo, ya que quedaba de pasada la casa de él.

Las chicas solo llegaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre.

-Diga- Contestaron desde adentro, la voz era infantil y chillona.

-Yumico, somos nosotras, dile a Tora que salga.- Dijo tranquilamente Midori. La puerta se abrió y por ella salió un joven de la misma edad que ellas, cabello azul y ojos verdes.

-Hola.- Saludo Tora. Las chicas solo lo tomaron de la muñeca, y partieron de nuevo hacia el súper mercado.- ¿A dónde me llevan?- Pregunto nervioso el peli azul, ese trio de chicas no estaban del todo cuerdas.

Y el más que nadie lo sabía.

Ellas eran conocidas por formar y crear extrañas, al menos para él, historias. Estas se llamaban Fanfics, y relataban las aventuras y desventuras de ciertos personajes de la televisión.

Aunque las chicas solo les interesara escribir sobre Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. Por lo general según lo que escuchaba de aquellas desequilibradas mentales, eran de amor entre sus archienemigos Rowdy algo Boys.

-Al súper- contesto seriamente la pelirroja de la diadema, que respondía al nombre de Akako.

-Sí, la abuelita de Midori nos encargó sopas instantáneas. ¡Y nos dijo cállense!, ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!- pregunto alterada la peli rosa que respondía al nombre de Ren.- Viejita loca.- mascullo cosas que no se entendían.

-¡Oh vamos! No está loca.- Comento Midori al ver a su viejita, como le decía, en problemas.

-¡Si claro!- Comento Tora sarcástico.- Más que tu no.- susurro demasiado bajito como para que alguien lo oyera.

-¡Ella no está loca!- Dijo Akako con voz endemoniada, ya que ella si había escuchado.

-¡¿Y tú tienes orejas de perro o qué?!- Pregunto asustado y a la vez alterado el joven de ojos verdes.

-Tal vez.- contesto, sonando aún más tenebrosa.

-¡Ni que, que fueras su mamá!- Tartamudeo el joven encarando a la pelirroja.

Iban tan metidos en su discusión, que no pudieron percatarse de la proximidad de un agujero en el suelo. Cayendo de lleno en el.

Los cuatro chicos cayeron hacia el abismo de aquel agujero, mientras que desde arriba, eran observados por algunas personas, que estaban alarmadas al ver el destino de aquellos adolescentes.

Caían, sin ningún tipo de salvación. Las chicas trataban de sujetarse de las partes de tierra que había en el agujero, sin embargo, todos sus intentos fueron en vanos.

El agujero era lo demasiado profundo. Tal vez, demasiado.

Había un área de construcción cerca de la zona donde cayeron. De seguro habían cavado un agujero ahí, pero, era más profundo que todos los que habían visto. Los que normalmente, cavaban eran de 5 o tal vez 6 metros. Pero, en el que habían caído era, según los chicos, de 60 metros. Caían a una velocidad increíble, pero a la vez, pareciera que nunca avanzaban.

Lo más extraño, era que había una luz azulada al fondo de aquel profundo hoyo.

Cuando llegaron a aquella luz, les sorprendió ver a… ¿Una chica?

Si, a una chica vestida de blanco, sus ojos eran blancos de igual manera, y su cabello era negro. La chica misteriosa sonreía tiernamente.

-Hola. Veo que llegaron sanos y salvos.- Saludo con una voz angelical.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto la oji-avellana con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy una simple servidora, la cual cumple metas y deseos. Ustedes han demostrado ser las chicas perfectas para encargarse de la misión la cual me han asignado.- Comenzó la chica.

-¿Misión?, ¿qué clase de misión?-Pregunto Tora, que hasta el momento ni siquiera se había movido, no como las chicas que se habían cruzado de brazos, y miraban confundidas a la chica.

-Una misión, que estoy segura que les encantara… verán, no solo existe la dimensión en la cual ustedes llaman hogar, hay más dimensiones. Con más universos, y por supuesto, más planetas tierra… Soy Ai, heredera del cosmos, y mi reino, se ha visto amenazado por una fuerza oscura… creo que ustedes 3.- dijo refiriéndose a las atónitas chicas.- Lo conocen por Him.- Al escuchar Him, las chicas sonrieron, pero la sonrisa se borró.

¿Qué lo conocían? Claro, era el archienemigo de las Powerpuff Girls Z, y sabían que era fuerte, y si la princesa del cosmos, como se había presentado la extraña chica, les pedía ayuda, de seguro era porque venía muy fuerte.

Pero, además, como podían ellas contra Him, si hasta las mismísimas PPG Z habían tenido problemas para vencerlo… ¿Qué podían hacer ellas?

Y no solo eso. ¿Cómo podían saber si realmente la princesa del cosmos estaba frente a ellas?, ¿Cómo podían saber si no era un sueño o una alucinación? Nadie podía asegurar nada.

-¿Cómo podemos saber si tú y lo que dices es realmente cierto?- Pregunto Midori alzando una ceja en modo especulativo.

-Pues, sé que ustedes podrán hacerlo, además, puedo hacer muchas cosas para probar que mis palabras son ciertas y no una simple blasfemia… Yo he hecho que tú y tus amigas se conocieran, ¿Nunca se han preguntado, como siendo tan diferentes y viviendo tan separado de la otra, yendo a diferentes escuelas y colegios, se pudieron conocer?- Pregunto Ai, mientras dejaba a las chicas con la duda.

Tenía razón. Era imposible que se conocieran.

Midori vivía en la zona media-alta de la ciudad, en el lado noreste. Ella iba a colegios un poco costosos de ciencias, y tenía múltiples clases en la tarde, siempre en el mismo lugar; La Escuela de Artes de Tokio. Además, que saliendo de las clases de arte, se dirigía a estudiar karate y autodefensa personal. Era imposible que las hubiera conocido por coincidencia.

Akako, vivía en la zona más costosa de toda la ciudad en el lado sureste, ella iba a prestigiosos colegios de artes y modales. La pelirroja, además asistía a clases particulares de ballet, piano, y etiqueta, todas organizadas cuidadosamente para que terminaran y empezaran una después de la otra. Nunca tenía el tiempo necesario para socializar, pero, las logro conocer.

Ren, en cambio, vivía en una zona alejada de toda la ciudad, donde era un beneficio vivir ahí, ya que era el lugar más seguro de toda la ciudad de Tokio. Ella iba a la escuela en la misma zona por la tarde, y por las mañanas entrenaba Karate y Soccer. En cambio a Midori. Así que, casi nunca salía de esa zona

En conclusión, era sumamente imposible que se hubieran conocido. Además, ser amigas era de igual manera imposible. Midori era explosiva y expresiva, además que muy inteligente. Mientras que Akako era sumamente seria y prudente. Pero Ren, era alguien a quien no le importaba el daño que le provocara a una persona, con tal de ser mejor que ella.

Eran muy diferentes.

-Lo ven.- Dijo sin esperar una respuesta de las chicas.- Yo hice que se conocieran, porque sus núcleos están ligados de manera que actúen de manera más eficaz juntos. Por esa razón, son amigas, sus núcleos se enlazan, se complementan. Y ahora, los necesito… ustedes son una parte del poder que se requiere para derrotar a Him, las otras partes, están en una dimensión un poco diferente a la suya, y están más o menos juntas. Pero…- Dijo un poco preocupada.- Las partes que faltan son los núcleos de seis personas, las cuales se han dividido hace tiempo en 2 grupos que viven en completo conflicto. Su misión, por el momento, iniciara reuniendo a esas personas.- Declaro Ai, mientras que las chicas la miraban atónita.

-¿Y cómo crees que haremos eso?- Pregunto molesta la peli rosa. Ellas, aunque fueran poderosas como decía Ai, no hacían milagros.

-Porque ustedes conocen a estas personas, mejor que nadie.-Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

A su lado, aparecieron seis burbujas transparentes, en las cuales aparecieron las personas que las chicas no podían esperarse.

-Momoko Akatsutsumi.- Dijo Ai apuntando a la imagen de una chica pelirroja de ojos rosas que se estaba comiendo tranquilamente un helado de fresa.- Miyako Gotokuji.- Dijo apuntando a una chica rubia que tenía el cabello atado en dos coletas de ojos azules celestes. La cual, estaba dando de comer a un gatito.- Kaoru Matsubara.- Dijo apuntando esta vez, a una chica de cabello azabache alborotado, de ojos verde jade. Ella estaba jugando futbol en el parque.

- Massaru Him.- Dijo apuntando a un pelirrojo de ojos rojos, que estaba jugando algunas bromas a unos adolescentes que se estaban poniendo cariñosos.- Kojiro Him.- Dijo apuntando a un pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas, el cual molestaba a unos chiquillos de cinco años.- Makoto Him.- Dijo apuntando la última imagen, un rubio de ojos azul cobalto que estaba sentado jugando con un perro.

-No lo creo.- Dijo sorprendida Midori, que miraba a su PPG Z favorita, Buttercup. Sus amigas estaban igual, mirando a sus PPG favoritas, Akako, admiraba a Blossom, y Ren miraba embobada a Bubbles.

-Créanlo, ustedes serán las hermanas Matsumoto, tendrán que convivir lo suficiente con los Rowdyruff Boys, y las Powerpuff Girls. Gánense su confianza, hagan lo posible por convencerlas, sin mencionar la amenaza de Him, de que los chicos no son tan malos. Traten lo posible por hacerlos amigos. Mi confianza, está en sus manos. –Fue lo último que escucharon las chicas y Tora. Ya que se vieron envueltos en una nube de color blanco y plateado, desapareciendo del lugar.

**_…_**

En la ciudad de Tokio. Momoko comía tranquilamente un helado, en el parque, mientras que sus amigas Kaoru y Miyako, la primera juagaba soccer y la segunda alimentaba a un gatito, respectivamente.

-¡Oye Rosadita no te atragantes!- Se burló un pelirrojo apareciendo de la nada.

Massaru se había aburrido de molestar a la parejita, que habían comenzado a rogar porque se detuviera. Pero sus ojitos captaron a lo lejos, como la rosita comía un helado felizmente. Fue un impulso el que lo llevo a molestar a la joven de ojos rosas, que ahora se ponía roja de la ira.

Detestaba a los Him's, no era porque precisamente fueran los RRb, ella estaba segura, que aunque no hubieran sido sus enemigos mortales, los hubiera aborrecido de igual manera. Eran arrogantes, egocéntricos, asquerosos, imprudentes, inmaduros, tontos y prejuiciosos.

Siempre actuaban en contra de ella y sus amigas.

Habían pasado 7 meses desde que pelearon con Him, y aun no podían comportarse como unos adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Ellos habían sido adoptados por una señorita muy amable y educada, ella y Miyako, esperaban que se volvieran educados y civilizados, pero no.

En lugar de eso, solamente se habían vuelto más molestos.

Incluso, se habían inscrito en la escuela para aprender tan siquiera algo, pero en lugar de eso, eran más burros. Hasta cambiaron de nombres, Brick se había llamado a si mismo Massaru en clases, Butch se llamaba Kojiro, y Boomer, se llamaba Makoto.

-¿Qué quieres Him?- Pregunto la pelirroja molesta. Massaru solamente la miro expectante e indignado, pero luego cambio la cara totalmente a una de inocencia.

-¡Yo no hice nada para que te molestaras!- Dijo indignada y aun con inocencia fingida.

-Si no, siempre me andas molestando como si no tuvieras otra cosa que hacer.- Akatsutsumi todavía molesta, se colocó a la altura del Him, mientras que sus ojos rosas estaban fulminando al pelirrojo, que sonreía abiertamente.

Esa sonrisa se borró al ver a sus hermanos detrás de la molesta oji-rosa. Le estaban haciendo señas raras, además de caras igualmente raras. Kojiro paraba la boca de cierta manera que pareciera que iba a besar a alguien, y Makoto tenía ambas manos en sus mejillas, mientras lo miraba tiernamente, como si estuviera enamorado.

-¡Mierda, dejen de hacer caras idiotas!- Grito molesto el mayor mientras que sus hermanos reían a carcajadas en el suelo de aquel parque.

No supo cuando sus hermanos estuvieron detrás de el. Ni siquiera sabía si se encontraba cerca del lugar, solo se había empeñado en molestar a la histérica de las PPg .

De un momento a otro, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Las chicas se acercaron a Momoko, mientras que los chicos se acercaron a Massaru, era mejor estar juntos si las cosas se ponían feas.

Entonces, como si hubiera sido un truco barato de Las Vegas, cayeron frente a los seis chicos atónitos, tres chicas y un perro de color azul.

-¡A, mi joker!- se quejó Midori mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-¿Joker?-Preguntaron sus amigas, la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Es mejor que decir trasero.- dijo sobándose la parte adolorida, sus amigas la miraron extrañadas. Definitivamente era más bonito decir joker a trasero.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Dijo Momoko mientras veía sospechosamente a los recién llegados.

-Somos las hermanas Matsumoto, Soy la mayor, me llamo Midori.- La susodicha se presentó tendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja, que la veía interrogante.

-Yo soy Ren.- De igual manera que Midori, Ren le tendió la mano a Makoto, que era el más cercano a la peli rosa.

Ren tenía más ganas de tirársele encima, abrazarlo y comenzar a cuestionarle muchas cosas sobre su relación con la rubia, pero en lugar de eso, se tuvo que contener. Ese no era el momento.

-Soy Akako Matsumoto, encantada.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras le tendía la mano a Miyako, la cual la tomo alegre.

-¡Si, si!, ¡no se olviden que ellas acaban de caer del cielo!, ¿Qué tal si son alienígenas?- Cuestiono Massaru mientras veía a los recién llegados… raro.

-¡La inteligencia ante todo con este menso!- Exclamo frustrada la pelinegra, mientras que veía cansinamente al pelinegro que se encogía de hombros.

-Que frustración, siempre que ando con estas locas me pasan cosas extrañas.- murmuro cansado el perrito azul, llamando la atención de las "Locas" y de los Chicos.

-¡Genial, un perro que habla!- Grito Makoto encantado.

-¿Ä quien le dices perro?- Hablo Tora mientras que buscaba con la mirada al responsable. Hasta que… se dio cuenta que ellos eran, eran, eran... los chicos raros de las burbujas.

-Es que… eres un perro Tora.- Hablo nerviosamente Loca 1, Midori.

-¿Soy un perro?-Pregunto Tora, mientras se veía cuidadosamente.- ¡Ven lo que me pasa por andar con ustedes trio de locas!- Comenzó a gritar histérico.

-¡No es nuestra culpa saco de pulgas!- Grito Ren.

-¡No le digas así, Él no tiene la culpa!-Grito Akako mientras se ponía a defender al saquito de pulgas. –En todo caso, ¡Nos dijiste locas!- Grito con un aire demoniaco, un aura asesina cubrió a la pelirroja y a la peli rosa, las dos adolescentes se subieron encima del pobre saco de pulgas, mientras que lo golpeaban cabreadas.

-¡Genial, oficialmente somos parte de esto!- Dijo Midori observando feliz el aura de sus compañeras. Ahora eran parte del mundo de las chicas.

-¡Genial, perros que hablan y personas que pelean todo en un día!- Exclamaban felices de la vida Massaru y Makoto.

Las PPG solo veían la escena confundidas. Al igual que Kojiro, que solamente negaba con la cabeza.

¿Quiénes eran esas extrañas chicas?, ¿Qué querían? Y sobre todo ¿De dónde venían?

* * *

**nini: Bueno no me pude resistir, y escribi esta histria algo rara. La historia se trata principalmente de las PPG Zy RRB, pero tambien sobre la amistad de las chicas y sus nuevas... "Companeras" (?) en fin, espero que les haya gustadpo, hasata el sigiente cap. **

**?REviesw?**


End file.
